


the traveler's good fortune

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Jedi Training, post-trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Leia's first day of training with Luke.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	the traveler's good fortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



> Title from "[The Dice Player](https://www.vqronline.org/vqr-symposium/dice-player)", Mahmoud Darwish:
>
>> It’s the traveler’s good fortune that hope   
>  is despair’s twin, or its improvised poem

Before her training starts, that first morning, Luke says, "Don't be scared."

Hands in her hair, Leia goes still. "Don't be _what_?"

He looks away. 

"That what Yoda told you chestdeep in the swamp? Obi-Wan doubled back to reassure you?"

Luke frowns, hands flexing at his sides.

"Jedi are so much nicer than I thought!" Leia jabs the last pin into her hair, grabs the dummy saber, and shoves past him outside. "Force-hugs and nap time! Snacks, too?"

"Leia —"

She's terrified. Not of more loss, but of what she could (will) become.

Forehead resting on hers, Luke holds her close.


End file.
